Nora Ashbel
History Born in Ashborne, a southern town east of Crocus. Nora is heir to the Noble Ashbel family, a samurai clan that has helped defend Fiore for over 100 years. As heir to the family she was trained from the day she was born to represent her family with great honor and nobility. Hearing great things of Koma Inu's Magical Academy, they sent her there in hopes that she could further her skills to better serve Fiore in the future. Personality Nora is a reserved person, taught to be so from an early age. Not that she isn't friendly, however, she is unlikely to be the one to start a conversation. She prefers to focus on her studies and hone her skills rather than socialize. Nora is a perfectionist. When she does speak, she is the type to tell people how it is (or how she feels it is) and tends to come off a bit harsh and judgmental. Despite her seemingly confident attitude, Nora is very self-conscious, often being harder on herself than anyone else could be. She fears not being good enough, whether it be in battle or as heir to her clan. It is because of this fear that she has forced herself to become a loner, figuring that she'd rather not drag anyone down with her when she finally fell. Appearance Nora has short, jet black hair. Her eyes are dark brown. She normally wears her red and black school girl uniform along with samurai armor on her arms. She carries a red and black katana at her hip at all times. Magic & abilities Physical Abilities *'Speed': Nora is not only quick witted but quick on her feet as well. Moving at nearly the speed of a cheetah ( between 50 and 60 mph). *'Hand to hand':Nora is somewhat proficient in hand to hand combat, knowing the basics of fighting styles such as Judo, Jujutsu, and Aikido. *'Kenjustu': Nora is very skilled in the way of the sword, taking pride in her skill as a swordswoman. Trained from birth to honor her samurai heritage. Weapons *'Shohi-en'(消費炎): The Consuming Flame, Passed down through the generations to each heir of the Ashbel family, this katana has been held by several brave and powerful warriors and taken the lives of many more. *'Wakizashi': Rarely carried with her during her casual time, Nora has a second blade that rests on her hip just above her Katana, tilted downward to create and X-shape. *'Tanto': A small blade that Nora carries at the small of her back. *'Recurve bow': Rarely carried during her casual time, Nora is a very skilled marksman. *'Yokunai ken': Nora's practice sword, gifted to her by Nova for use during her melee training class. Spells *'Fire breath': A basic spell, Nora draws in a deep breath before releasing a blast of fire. *'Pheonix cannon': Focusing her fire magic at the tip of her sword, Nora can shoot off a burst of four exploding fire balls at a time. *'Razor wind': Using wind magic, Nora can turn a slash of he Katana into a mid-ranged attack. Swinging her blade with great force, Nora releases a sharp gust of wind to cut into an enemy just beyond her swords reach. Summoning spells *'Summoning of Grimm': Grimm is Nora's most powerful summoning creatures. Loyal to the Ashbel family, wearing their crest on his collar, Grimm was chosen as Nora's guardian spirit at her birth. Grimm is large black furred dog whose eyes glow like that of a flame. Grimm is a master of wind, fire, Lightning, Ice, and shadow magic. Swift and light on his feet, Grimm is a master of stealth and assassination. *'Summoning of Agares': Agares, The most brutal and merciless of Nora's summons, is a four armed humanoid flame creature that stands at about nine feet tall with a long boney tail. Agares has bladed wings that act as weapons as well as replacements for the four short shorts he wields. He, however, cannot use these wings to fly. Agares is a user of fire, Gravity, and Lightning magic. *'Summoning of Flame golem': Mindless creatures made of molten rock, they live only to obey. While they are weak compared to the other summons, flame golems can be summoned in great numbers. Advanced spells *'The Sunrise Samurai': Concentrating her fire magic into the blade of her katana, she brings it to her front before spinning it once, creating a flaming circle. She proceeds to cut it in half, sending a pillar of flames forward and two others out to the sides of her. Because of the intense light, Nora, now resting the blade on her shoulders, becomes silhouetted. The few who have seen this attack and survived have described the sight as one of unrivaled beauty. *'Phoenix vortex': Nora creates a vortex of flame around herself, devouring all in their path, This vortex has the capability to cover a radius of half a mile at the expense of nearly all of Nora's magic power. She can create smaller vortex at the cost of less magic. Relationships *'Grimm': Loyal to the Ashbel family, Grimm has served them for hundreds of years. Long before they became the noble family they are now. Chosen as Nora's guardian from the moment of her birth, the two are bonded by blood. He will protect her with his life until the day comes when the next heir is to be chosen. *'Agares': Loyal only to those he deems worthy. He watches Nora carefully, looking for any signs of weakness. If one is ever found, he will turn on her in a heartbeat. Class schedule Mandatory classes * Lacrima usage, understanding and development: This class is a hands on learning style that focuses on the use of lacrima, a magic crystalline substance, and it's uses in everyday life and battle. *Hand to hand combat: The hand to hand combat class consists of three parts, offense, defense, and strategy. *Physical training: The physical training course at K.I.M.A. teaches the students how to become more fit and prepared for battle. *Caster magic: The caster magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches students the basics of caster magic. *Holder magic: The holder magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches students the basics of holder magic Elective classes *Melee weapons: This class offers students the opportunity to learn how to use melee weapons properly in close combat. *Combat tactics: Although called "Tactics" this class focuses on both tactical approaches to battle as well as strategical. *Philosophy and morals: The ideas of right and wrong have plagued humanity its birth, within this class we will explore and discuss those ideas as well of the morality of human beings. Trivia *Name means "Wandering flame" or "Stray flame" *Nora requires reading glasses. *Nora is a lesbian.